


you got me lifted, shifted

by gaytakashishirogane



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, POV Keith (Voltron), Pining Keith (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 11:55:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15388245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaytakashishirogane/pseuds/gaytakashishirogane
Summary: Long legs just walked into the room.Oh, he is a tall glass of water. At least six feet tall. His shoulders are broader than- than a really broad thing.





	you got me lifted, shifted

**Author's Note:**

> yet again unbeta'd and made at 5 am with no sleep  
> based on [this post](https://akirakogane.tumblr.com/post/176153490070/wheres-my-fic-of-keith-pov-meeting-lance-again-and)  
> title from [suga suga by baby bash](https://youtu.be/6rgStv12dwA)

Oh, sweet Jesus. Oh boy.

 

Long legs just walked into the room. The jean material around his thighs cling to the slight muscle that's there. There's even a nicely sized bulge if Keith had any say. And he does say.

 

He's wearing a jacket made of canvas material and a light shirt under that that clings to the boy's body. Oh, he is a tall glass of water. At least six feet tall. His shoulders are broader than- than a really broad thing, and his neck is tan and beautiful and are those freckles? Wait-

 

Is that _Lance_? Shrimp kid? The one that was a whole head shorter than everyone? Oh shit. It totally is. He cannot be attracted to that kid. But _fuck_ , he really is so hot. And tall. He can't be more than two, maybe three inches taller than Keith, but it's enough for his knees to feel weak.

 

Keith's eyes widen as he steps closer, panicking. His eyes are so blue and his skin is as clear as water and his lips look so soft. He wants his lips _everywhere_ on that boy, on his lips, his neck, his chest, his fingers- Oh his fingers look so long, his hands are _huge_ \- shitshitshit why is he touching Shiro? He completely forgot about Shiro.

 

"-Shiro." He has no idea what he just said. All he can focus on is that sexy determined look in Lance's eyes, his strong jawline and how Keith just wants to suck on it.

 

Lance's tongue darts out to wet his lower lip and Keith's eyes follow it like a target. His mouth is as dry as the desert they're in right now. The things he wants that tongue to do to him. So many things. His fingers could also be involved.

 

Keith, being very gay, panics.

 

"Who are you?" Idiot! He knows who he is, they were in a class of _eight_ together.

 

"Who am I?" He looks somewhat shocked. He has really expressive eyebrows. What does he look like when he c- "Uh, the name's Lance." Yes. It is. "We were in the same class at the Garrison." And he used to be 5'4" and couldn't look Keith in the eyes because he was tiny.

 

"Really? Are you an engineer?" Yes. Keith decides to insult him, hoping he won't notice the blush rising to his cheeks an how he wants to jump his bones. And suck his fingers into his mouth.

 

"No, I'm a pilot! We were, like, rivals!" This part, he actually doesn't remember. "You know, Lance and Keith, neck and neck." Keith raises an eyebrow. He would have remembered some scrawny kid being almost as good as him.

 

"Oh, wait. I remember you. You're a cargo pilot." Nothing wrong with that at all, it's just not fighter.

 

Lance is getting annoyed. There's an angry line through the middle of his eyebrows. He just wants to smooth it out and distract him by shoving his tongue into his mouth and doing other devious things with said tongue.

 

...

 

And he's hard now. And wearing no underwear. Awesome.

 

"Well, not anymore. I'm fighter class now, thanks to you washing out." That's kind of hot. Is he good at flying? Do his hands even fit right around the controls? They seem way too big for that. They are perfect for many other things, however. Keith would like them to be in many places.

 

"Well, congratulations."

 

All five of them are on the hoverbike and Keith is focusing as hard as he can but he can't stop thinking about what Lance's hands would feel like on his body, if his kisses were as fiery and passionate as his attitude. He wants Lance to make him come undone. It's been over a year with very little human contact and he's a little more than desperate for something other than his hand.

 

He hopes he never has to see Lance again after tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> liked it? hated it? meh? tell me why in the comments! i love to improve as much as possible  
> find me [on tumblr!](http://marmoritekogane.tumblr.com/)


End file.
